More like kikyou
by mimikko
Summary: This is another oneshot and it is about inuyasha saying thet kagome should be more like kikyou....INU&KAGSparing fluffy


-1Here Is a one shot cause you know what? It came to me …

Disclaimer : don't own. don't sue

Kagome had been one _hour _late and here she was getting yelled at for it , in front of sango and miroku , who were glaring at inuyasha. '_if looks could kill' _she thought with a smile .

"what the hell are you smiling about wench , sometimes I wish you more like _Kikyou _' inuyasha sneered. Kagome's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath " kagome I-" she stood up with a cold glare

"be…more…like Kikyou …. You want me to be disgusted by you? You want me to be selfish and never let you go? You want me _NOT to trust you ? _is that what you want inuyasha ?" be for he could even open his mouth she started again " or maybe you want me _dead _… well then now that I know what you want ill be leaving" she said as she glided out of the hut with a emotionless face .

Inuyasha stood there frozen … how could he say that? How could she think that he was serious? Inuyasha bolted out of the door

What did she mean by that last comment ? …..

……

Soul stealers….kagome's scent ….

Inuyasha ran as fast as his feet could take him when he reached the two mikos they looked almost identical with the cold scowls that they held on there faces . He stood there listening out of site of both of the women

"hello girl what are you doing out here with inuyasha ?" Kikyou asked with a cold glare

'_who dose she think she is calling me a girl ?' _kagome thought bitterly , but wouldn't dare let it show "Kikyou I have given up on inuyasha, but you have _no _right to call me a _girl _because no _girl _would stand and suffer , for another no _girl_, would give her life for the sake of another , no_ girl _would take care of some one who hated her in return" kagome said emotionless and the same cold stare

The other miko looked shocked for a moment then who face grew cold once more "compared to me you are a girl" she said stepping closer to the modern miko.

Kagome felt the cold ness of her skin , making the chill wash over her body forming goose bumps on her pale skin but she wouldn't back down "it depends who's eyes your looking through, maybe through Inuyasha's I will never measure to you, _but_, to the people who see me make him dinner, bandage his wounds, protect him, and stand by his side no mater what, through their eyes Kikyou you are the _girl_" with that kagome turned to walk away

While saying ……

"shoot me while you have the chance…because ……I am ….your only threat…. "

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo's grew with realization that her words were true, without kagome she could find the jewels _and _have a whole soul. Silently kikyo withdrew an arrow and aimed it for kagome. Inuyasha watched in horror as she let the arrow fly

"KAGOME" he yelled with unshed tears kagome turned to look at him with a cold glare. For once inuyasha saw kikyo in her …that glare. That is what he told her he wanted ….

The arrow hit in the middle of her chest and stuck out her body……

Inuyasha ran to her " no kagome I'm sorry I was worng I….I love you …for you ……for your smile and your laugh ….for the way we argue …for your never ending kindness ….I'm sorry koshii " inuyasha cried ..

Kagome opened her eyes …" I love you to… and remind me not to shoot you anytime soon" she said sitting up to pull out the jar with a few shards of the jewel inside with the arrow sticking out on a barrier made by keade so nothing could pierce threw the jar.

Inuyasha smiled and slowly brought her mouth into a sweet kiss and pulled back to see her blue eyes …not brown …._not _kikyo

He thought with a smile and kissed her fiercely

There you go the end I felt like writing because I see no similarities in kagome and kikyo and I am not a kikyo fan now this is a poem I wrote in KAGOME'S POV

_Are you so blind that you cant see ? _

_That my eyes glisten with un shed tears from the pain _

_From my anguish do you gain? _

_Do you not know me better? _

_To know that I feel sad _

_And even mad _

_Are my feelings that unnoticed by you ? _

_You come back and act like you were never gone _

_Do you not see or even care of the so many tears you have drawn? _

_Do you want to lose us ? _

_So much time we have lost _

_And I always pay the cost _

_Do you even want there to be an us ? _

_I think of you first and me last _

_And have always forgiven you in the past _

_But you don't seem to know all the things I do for you _

_The world needs to be all about her and you have no room for me _

_You don't appreciate me for who I am _

_Or you just don't give a danm_

_You leave every time and leave me behind_

_I let you go and ask you to come back for our time but your always late _

_You might be losing our loves fate _

_Do not notice my frowns or my twitching lips when im about to cry _

_Have you looked at my smile ? _

_They've been sad for a while _

_Your about to lose me _

_-Mimikko _


End file.
